Sky's the limit with a new family
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Casey, and Sarah Luong lose their Parents, during a violent storm, and are found, and taken in by The Higher for Hire team, as time goes on they start to see that Family is about bonds between people, and not blood, and Kit's past is learned. This story was inspired by White Hunter's Flying Higher Then Ever Before, Thank You for the inspiration White Hunter, I appreciate it alot.
1. Chapter 1

✋ **Toppa' the Mornin to ya laddies, I am, Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my sit alone Fanfic, and like my first ever fanfic include elements from American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place, only no Descendants this time, so here we go. Also I'd like to thank White Hunter for the inspiration, of this, I may barrow an element or, two from his story Flying higher than ever before, which I think has to be one of his best works ever.**

Casey's POV

Summer Vacation had finally, rolled around. My little sister, Sarah, was in her room getting packed too, right next door to mine. Our Dad, Jayden, locking up our, Martial Arts dojo for our trip, while Our Mom, Rachel, was putting together her trunk, I however was already packed. Oh yeah, I forgot my Name is Luong, Casey Luong. I'm fourteen, an Aries, Gold, haired, blue eyed, and a Dragon, I get my powers from my dad, also I'm a rare breed of Dragon, called an Elemental Dragon, which means I harness the Power of one of the Six Elements, Fire, Wood, Water, Wind, Earth, and Electricity. In my case Fire. My current ensemble includes, a pair of blue jean shorts, under a red tank top, with flame embroidered sandals. The tank, should be a nod to my dominant scale color.

As a Dragon, My duty is to protect the magical world, and those in it. Well namely the ones in my Dragon territory, at least.

" Casey, could you get your, bags down here, and go help your sister?!" Dad called up to me.

" Yeah, Dad!" I shouted, as I picked up my dufflebag, and Rucksack, ran down the spiral staircase that leads, to the Dojo. ( Yeah, we live in a two story, apartment above Dad's Dojo. Dropped my stuff off downstairs, and went back up to check My sister. " Yo, sis," I said, through the door.

" Come in!" She responded, As I stepped in through the, " _Girl Wizards, are not Hags, for Sumner Vacation, please pack my bags._ " She said as she waved her, wand, and her clothes flew into her bags, neatly, and they closed up, perfectly. Yeah see where as Dad, and I are Dragons, Sarah, and Mom are Wizards. Sarah's pretty good at whipping up incantations on the fly. Anyway, we share the same hair, and eye color, however, She's four years younger then me, and she's a Sagittarius, she was wearing, her special, blue jean, jacket with a pocket on the inside for her wand, over a white tank top, and pink skirt, and star embroidered, sandals.

" Need, any help, Sarah?" I asked, My sister, and I are joined at the hip. Because she's a Wizard, I let her come, and help me protect magical creatures.

" Can, you help me with my dufflebag?" She asked,

" No prob, Sis." I answered, picking it up. It was heavy, but thankfully, super strength, is one of my many dragon powers. We finally got downstairs followed by Mom, who was wearing a lavender, and white, sundress, with a pair of white sandals. Mom's occupation, She's a famous stage magician, and she uses, her actual magic as a wizard, to perform her tricks. She has black hair, and cyan eyes, which is where my sister, and I get our eyes, plus we get our American looks from her. Even though she hails from Italian Ancestry. " Ready to go kids, her pendant, was her wand, in charm form. " Kids we'll be on our way to the Caribbean, soon, we just need to wait for your father to find the camera."

" _Eyes, of The Dragon_!" I said, as I scanned, and found it. " IT'S IN THE BEDSIDE TABLE DRAWER, DAD!" I called,

" THANKS, CASEY!"

" NO PROBLEM!"

Dad finally showed up, wearing a golden flannel shirt, with orange flames, and red tropical shorts, and brown leather sandals. Dad has more of a Chinese Heritage. So it's a mystery as to where Sarah, and I get blonde hair. " You, kids ready to go?" He asked, as we all grabbed our bags.

 **A Car, Plane, Taxi, ride from Pasadena, California to Orlando, Florida later.**

Soon we were on the cruise ship, and I was, playing a game of hide, and seek, with Selina, our parents aren't to strict with our magic, like Mom's Cousin, Jarrod Russo, even on vacations we just need to keep the amount we use to a minimum, and the big rule is we can't expose ourselves to the Nomaj community, I say Nomaj, because saying Mortal sounds to insulting, it makes me feel like egotistical, pompous, stupid, bigot, like a certain pureblood wizard I know.( I'm looking at you Draco Malfoy.)

I just, kept looking, I wasn't gonna use my powers, to locate her this time. I then went into the dining area, and started, looking for her. I bumped into a bus boy. " Oh sorry, sir, I'm just looking for my little sister." I explained, " Just a little game of Hide, and Seek."

" It's quite alright, young man." He said, " I myself, am perfectly, fine with it, but some of the staff aren't to keen with children." He advised,

" Got it." I said, respectfully. " We'll do our best to not, mess anything up." I assured him.

" Very well, have fun."

After that I had the weirdest feeling someone was watching me. I swung my fist around, then.

" Hey!" Sarah said as she seeming pulled off, what was hiding her from view. " Be more careful, Casey. You almost hit me."

" Sarah, seriously, you used the Invisibility Cloak?" I whispered, as she stowed it away in her pocket.

" Come on bro, You didn't even know I was there." She pointed out. " Besides, you almost hit me in the face."

I just picked her up, and hugged her, which she returned. " Alright, I'm sorry Sis." I apologized, " But from now on, don't use magic."

" Okay, I'm sorry too." She added, " And I promise I won't use magic for the rest of the game." She promised.

 **Later that night** ,

We were in our cabin asleep, we were asleep in our cabin. When the emergency alarm went off, and woke us followed by a huge force that pushed me out of my bed. Sarah rolled out of her bed too, when the ship, rocked, in the other direction, luckily I caught her. I was sleeping in my red tank top, and a pair of blue sweat shorts, While Sarah, wore a pair of white pajama pants, under a pink, sleeveless, night dress.

" You okay, Sis?" I asked, with concern.

" Yeah, I'm fine, Bro." She answered as she retrieved her wand, from her desk side table.

" Kids, get up!" Dad said, as he slammed the door open. His orange, pajama shirt was wide open, and he was wearing a pair of red pajama pants.

" Dad, is everything alright?" I asked,

" No, Casey." Mom said, as Sarah, slipped on her wand jacket over her night clothes, and slipped her wand inside zipping the pocket shut, as well as the front. " I'm afraid it's not, the ship is sinking, and this storm blew up out of nowhere." We slipped on some life jackets, and made our way to a life raft, as the rain came down, hard, as soon as we got outside.

We found an empty, life raft that hadn't been taken yet. Sarah, and I were the first to get in but, a huge wave, came up, slammed our parents, back inside the ship,slamming the door shut on them, and the rope snapped, and soon Sarah, and I were in the life raft, in the ocean. Our parents trapped on the ship, as it capsized, and sank. Sarah, leaned into me, and started crying.

" _Wings of The Dragon_!" I said, as my dragon wings, sprouted out of my back, and I used them as an umbrella, for the both of us. " Sarah, it'll be alright." I assured her, as I held her close. I knew, I had to be strong for her. " A dragon is sworn to valour,

His heart knows only virtue,

His breath defends the helpless,

His might upholds the weak,

His word speaks only truth,

His wrath undoes the wicked." I said, reciting The Old Code of The Dragon, Dad had taught me, Dragons would recite this oath when they were done with their training. I may still be in training, but reciting it always calmed me down. It reminded me that as a dragon, I had to overcome my fears, The Old Code of The Dragon, always made me feel strong, when I was losing my confidence.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up to the sun shining down on us. I used my wing to shielded Sarah, from the rain, which had stopped not only that our boat wasn't rocking anymore. Sarah was still asleep, against my front, and dry, but my wings, and the back of my tank top were soaked. I got up with Sarah, still in my arms, and realized, we had hit dry land. I stood up, with her in my arms, walked over to a palm tree, and undid our life jackets, and magically withdrew my wings back into, my back, after which I pulled off my tank top. that's when I realized, the island we were on had a dock with, boats, and planes parked on it.

A new plane, Cargo by my guess, had just arrived I was about to go talk to the pilot when, said pilot came out, Tall, obese blue-gray sloth bear, brief hair, periwinkle muzzle, large aqua-gray belly, palms, and soles, crimson nose, white claws and toenails, brief tail, wearing a tan cargo shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and a red flight cap, and no pants.

His passenger, turned out to be a slender bear cub, about two years younger than me, with brown fur, a beige muzzle, and a black nose. He was wearing a green sweater with a yellow patch on the right elbow, white shirt/turtle neck, and a blue baseball cap with a red rim worn backwards.

" Well, at least we got it before, Karnage did, Kit" The bear stated,

" Don't forget, Baloo,The Professor said The Idol, could possess powerful magic." The Cub whom I later came, was named, Kit said to the bear whom I learned was named Baloo. " It is, said, if you have a pure heart, a child, or children whose parents are gone, will come to the next person who touches it. And according to legend the last of it's power would have been used up, had you, or I made physical contact with it. There by rendering it just a powerless, gold artifact." Kit said.

" Actually, Little Britches, we both touched it." Baloo pointed out.

" Well, if the legend is true." Kit said, " Don't forget, Ms. Cunningham, will hassle us for being late. By the way why did you take so long, back at there?" Baloo pulled a small ring box, and opened it.

That's when I heard, a small yawn, and Sarah, was awake.

" Casey?" She asked,

" Sarah, shh!" I whispered, to late.

" Baloo, did you here that?" Kit asked.

" Sure did, Little Britches." Baloo added,

" Hey, look." Kit said, pointing to the life boat. They went to check it out, and found our life jackets, they saw my footprints, and looked up at us, with curious looks.

" Well, Clip my wings." Baloo said, As they approached I got into a fighting stance, and Sarah reached for her wand. I put my hand on her arm, as a means of telling her not to.

I also realized they spoke perfect English, so I decided to try talking to them. " I'm Casey, Casey Luong." I said, lowering my defense. I could tell he meant know harm, nethier of them did. " And this, is my sister, Sarah." Sarah drew closer to me in an attempt to hide herself. " It's alright, Sarah, they don't want to hurt us." I assured. As I stuck out my hand to shake.

" Well, mighty fine to meet'cha, Kiddo." Baloo said in a very cheerful manner, as he shook mine. " I'm Baloo von Bruinwald XIII, but just call me, Baloo. And this here's my Navigator Kit Cloudkicker."

" It's alright, Sarah." I said, as I shivered slightly. She stepped out from behind me, and then our stomachs growled.

" Sorry, we haven't had any breakfast." I said, apologetically. " Unfortunately, we don't have any money, and considering how we look, well... I think you get the message."

" Well, now that won't end well, why don't, I set you up with Louie's fine, mornin' eats." Baloo offered, " It's on us."

" Casey, are you alright?" Kit asked, as he saw me shiver from not having a shirt on. I checked my tank top, and had dried so I slipped it on.

" Yeah, I'm good." I answered, as the cold died down some.

As soon as we went in, we were greeted by, an orangutan, in a floral print, sky blue, flannel, straw hat, and pink flower lay. " Baloo, Kit, how was your trip, cousins?" He asked, then noticed Sarah, and I. " Well who are these fine young'ins, you two brought, and what are they for that matter?"

" Louie, this is Casey, and Sarah Luong." Baloo introduced, " Kids, this is, Louie Lamount, An old, yet really good friend of mine, not to mention the owner of this dive."

" Yeah, I figured, considering the big light up sign, bear's his name." I said.

" Well, pleased to meet ya' kids." Louie said, lifting, himself onto his, hands, and shaking ours with his feet.

" No prob, cuz." He said, giving us the menus. " What'll it be, Kids?" He asked, I ordered, some french toast while, Sarah went for a waffle, Kit however chose a stack of Pancakes, while Baloo went for an omelette soon, Louie was hard at work after, giving us, some fruit juice.

" So, kids if you don't mind us askin' what are ya'?" Baloo asked, " Where ya' from, and where are your parents?"

" Well to answer your first, question, we're humans." Sarah answered, still remembering to keep our identities as a dragon, and a wizard secret.

" Second, our parents are dead." I said, slightly depressed. " See we were on a tropical vacation cruise, when a storm blew up out of nowhere. Our parents borded us into a life boat, but then a wave, came up, and rocked the boat hard, sending them flying back inside the ship, slamming the door shut on them. The force of the wave also snapped the ropes holding our life boat, and the ship sank with our parents in it. And the following night we woke up here on, Louie's Island." after I finished explaining, Sarah hugged me as I returned it to comfort her. " Now what do we do?"

" Well why don't, Kit, and I take back to our home in Cape Suzette." Baloo suggested, " You can live with us at our business building, Higher for Hire."

" Well, I guess we really got nowhere to go." I said, " So what have we got to loose."

" Um, Mr. Baloo, how do we get to Cape Suzette?" Selina asked,

" We'llbe taking my plane The Sea Duck."

" Cool, So when do we take off?" I asked, when I found some last minute change in my back pocket, and threw it onto the counter. " Thanks for breakfast, Mr. Lamount." I said, leaving the change. " Keep the change as a thank you."

" Yeah, Thanks Mr. Lamount." Sarah added, finding some change in her jacket pocket, and leaving it too, as we, walked out with Baloo, and Kit.

" No prob, kiddos." He responded, " And call me, Louie, from now on."

Soon we were up in the air, flying for our new home. " Casey, what if we can't get home?" Sarah asked me.

" Well, then." I answered, " At least Baloo, and Kit are nice enough to let us live with them, besides from the looks of things, I'd say Cape Suzette, is going to be our knew home." I replied, " Besides, you know what they say, you can't go home again." I said, as I hugged her close. " Besides, at least we have each other right, Sis?"

Little did I know our plane was being followed by some as I, would soon learn to know as very unpleasant company.

THE END

 **Well ladies, and Gentlemen, there you have it, the first chapter of my TaleSpin Fanfic, so tell me what you think, type those Reviews, then punch that send face in the face LIKE A BOSS! And High Fives All Around, ✋✋Thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am, your host, Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my sit alone Fanfic, and like my first ever fanfic include elements from American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place, only no Descendants this time, so here we go. Also I'd like to thank White Hunter for the inspiration, of this, I may barrow an element or, two from his story Flying higher than ever before, which I think has to be one of his best works ever. I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, or TaleSpin. Apart from my OC so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: A Pirated trip home, secrets revealed, and a new home.**

Casey's POV

We were half a mile or so, away from Louie's Place, according to, Kit, at any rate. Sarah, was out cold, and I had walked back to put her in the bed. Bolted to the side. I walked, back to the cockpit, still wondering what, Sarah, and I would do with our lives. As I walked in, and sat next to Kit, still with that, look on my face.

" Hey, you alright, Casey?" He asked, with concern on his face.

" Not really Kit." I answered, " I've just been thinking about what, Sarah, and I are going to do with our lives." I explained.

" Well, you can live with us at Higher for Hire." Baloo offered, I smiled at his offer. That's when we heard, the sound of bullets, striking the plane, Sarah ran into the cockpit, wearing a green, sleevless button down, a blue skirt, over, black bike shorts, and pink socks, and black boots, along with her wand jacket.

" Hey what the-?"

" What them, again?" Baloo said, with agitation.

" Dare, I ask?" I said.

" Air Pirates." Kit said, simply. " They use planes, and raid cargo planes like this one, their led by, Don Karnage." He explained.

" Attention, Baloo, By order, of The great, and incredible, Don Karnage, you are to, surrender that antique, now." Came a French accent, on the radio.

" Karnage?" Sarah, and I guessed.

" Karnage." Baloo, and Kit confirmed.

" Sorry, Karny, but I'm afraid, that's a no can do." Baloo said, " See, I have a couple of new kids, on board, and I am not to keen on letting them get involved."

That's when we heard, the sound of grappling hooks latching on to the plane, as soon as the pirates got on board, were literally against a wall.

" Hm, interesting couple you have with you, Baloo." Karnage said, as he kept his cutlass pointed at us. " And what might I ask, exactly are you?"

" Your worst, Nightmare." I said.

" Human children, with Attitude." Sarah finished, to which I kicked the cutlass, out of his hand, back kicked, then punched him in the face. Sarah, used the Bed, as a springboard, and backflipped over a rather large, dog, in a black, feather decorated, top hat, and slammed him into a wall. As the pirates grabbed their weapons, but I focused my dragon power over the fire element, and heated, metal, dissarming them, instantly.

They were just reaching for them, when Sarah, whipped out her, wand. " _Swords, and guns, those are now not, peaceful doves, should fill their slot_!" She recited. And the Pirates' weapons turned into doves, and flew away.

" Welp, Cat's out of the bag now." I said, as I focused entirely. " DRAGON UP!" I shouted. Morphing right in front of them. Which, made the pirates, jump back in their plane, and take off.

" Whoa, clip my wings, Case." Baloo said, in astonishment. " You never said, you, and your sister, were a dragon, and a wizard."

" Yeah, we were going to tell you but, given the circumstances, we kinda had to, reveal ourselves." I explained as I morphed back, and Sarah put away her wand. And I told them about Sarah, and My family.

We soon arrived at Cape Suzette, and we were just, getting out of the Sea Duck. When we were met by a female bear, with a young cub, whom I assumed was her daughter. The female bear, was brown furred, with long brunette hair in a french twist style, and wore a white turtleneck sweater, a magenta jacket and violet pants.

Her daughter on the other hand was six-years-old, with yellow-fur, and a pink, nose. She wore blue ribbons tied around her ears, a pink short-sleeved polo shirt, short lavender overalls and frilly white panties, while the claw toes on her feet are dark brown.

" Baloo!" She said sternly, with a hint of agitation, marching up to him. " Where have you been? I know you only had the one run, but really taking that long to get back, you, and Kit had better not have been off at Lousy's again."

" Relax, Beckers." Baloo said, " We only stopped there for breakfast, and that's when we found these two." He said. Gesturing to Sarah, and I. " Rebecca, this is Casey, and Sarah Long."

Sarah's hand disappeared into her jacket only for a split second, but I put my hand on her's as a means of telling her to keep her wand, where it is.

" Oh, hello there." The female bear said, extending her paw to shake. " I am Rebecca Cunningham, owner of Higher, for Hire. Welcome to Cape Suzette, and This is my daughter, Molly." She said, as I shook, her paw, and Sarah did the same.

" Pleased, to meet you, I'm Casey, this is my sister, Sarah." I said, that's when I saw someone, working on the Sea Duck.

" Hey, Wildcat, take a few, and come meet the new kids." Baloo said as the mechanic, popped up to reveal himself to be a lion with his mane pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a red sun visor, and a blue mechanic suit. " Kids, this is Wildcat, our mechanic, Wildcat, this is Casey, and Sarah."

" Well howdy, there kids." He said, shaking our hands. " I'm, Wildcat, pleased to meetcha." He finished.

" Mrs. Cunningham, listen, Casey, and Sarah need our help." Kit said, and that led to me explaining my sister, and my situation.

" Oh, you poor things." Mrs, Cunningham said, sympathetically. " Well consider, Higher for Hire your new home."

" Uh-oh, I just remembered." Kit said, in realization. " Baloo, and my bedroom, has only the one extra bed, and Wildcat's Boat can house only one person.

" Well, what if, Casey, and Sarah stayed with Mommy, and I at our apartment?" Molly suggested.

" Sorry sweetheart, we only have the one, spare bedroom." Mrs. Cunningham reminded, her.

" Well, how about this." I said, " I'll stay here at Higher for Hire, with Baloo, Kit, and Wildcat, and Sarah can stay with Mrs. Cunningham, and Molly."

" Are you sure, Casey?" Sarah asked.

" Of course." I assured her. " I trust, Mrs Cunningham to take good care of you."

" Well I don't gotta a problem with it." Baloo said,

" Me neither." Kit added.

" I'm Okay, with it too." Wildcat said, giving a thumbs up.

" I am more then alright with it." Mrs. Cunningham agreed.

" Yay, a new friend to play with." Molly said, excitedly.

Pretty soon, it was time to pack it in. And Sarah, and were saying good bye. " Okay, Sarah be good for, Mrs. Cunningham, alright." I said. " Remember that your older then, Molly, and do what would do alright?" I asked as she nodded. And gave me a hug. " I love you, Sis." I said, as we hugged, and I walked her to Mrs. Cunningham's car.

" Mrs. Cunningham?" I said as soon as we got there. " Promise me you'll take good care of my sister, she's all I have now, and she means so much to me."

" Don't, you worry, Casey." Mrs. Cunningham assured. " I'll take good care of her, and I bring her back every day." She said, as she drove off, and Sarah, and I waved good bye, until she was out of sight.

" Casey, welcome to Higher for, Hire." Baloo said, as he, and Kit showed me the room, I'd be sharing, with them. After dinner, I was in a blue sleeveless, and black soccer shorts. My bed was at, The foot of, Kit's. But also faced the window.

" Eyes of The Dragon." I said, as I found the building, she was staying in with Mrs. Cunningham. She seemed worried at first in her pink tank top, and yellow sweat shorts, but then Mrs. Cunningham came, and talked to her, and that seemed to chase away, Sarah's worry, as she hugged my sister, and I watched, as Mrs. Cunningham tucked her into bed, and kissed her good night on the forehead, and Sarah whispered good night to me, as she went to sleep.

" Still worried about, Sarah?" Kit said, as he came in from the bathroom, after brushing his teeth, and started stripping out of his day clothes, and putting on his night shirt.

" I can't help it, Kit." I said, turning off my dragon vision. " I'm, Her big brother, and I feel responsible for her." I sighed. As I looked at the bear cub, I came to trust. There was something about him that told me he had a ruff life. I wanted to reach out, and help him, I had to.

" Hey, she'll be alright." Kit said, cheering me up. " Mrs. Cunningham, will look after her, she won't let anyone, or anything hurt your sister." As he just wrapped me in a hug, I was all to happy to return.

After, Baloo, came to back in from, the bathroom, and changed into his night shirt, we all went to bed. While I whispered. " Good night, Sarah." As I finally drifted off to sleep.

THE END

 **Well ladies, and Gentlemen, there be you have it, the latest chapter of my TaleSpin Fanfic, so tell me what you think, type those Reviews, and I will update another chapter, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am, your host, Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my sit alone Fanfic, and like my first ever fanfic include elements from American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place, only no Descendants this time, so here we go. Also I'd like to thank White Hunter for the inspiration, of this, I may barrow an element or, two from his story Flying higher than ever before, which I think has to be one of his best works ever. I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, or TaleSpin. Apart from my OC so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: My first job with the crew, My new Martial Arts instructor, and a Quick Change.**

Casey's POV

The next morning, I woke up with the sunrise, like I usually do as soon as I did I went down to the ketchen, and started to make breakfast. Pretty soon the scent brought Kit down.

" Good Morning, Kit." I greeted as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, while I slapped some pancakes onto his plate.

" Good Morning, Casey." He grumbled tiredly. As I slid a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages to him. " You're up early." He said as he began to wake up.

" Yeah, well when I wake up, I just can't seem to go back to sleep." I explained, That's when the front door opened, and Wildcat, walked in as I made him a plate.

" ' Mornin' Boys." He said as he got started on his breakfast.

" Good Morning, Wildcat." We said together. After they ate, Mrs. Cunningham came through the door with Sarah, and Molly, and the first thing, Sarah did was jump into my arms for a hug.

" Good Morning, Casey." Sarah said. She was wearing a purple sleeveless, top, black shorts, her wand jacket, a pair of pink socks, and white sneakers.

" Good Morning, Ladies." I said, As I served up some breakfast.

" Oh wow, thank you Casey, that's really sweet of you." Mrs. Cunningham said, as she started on it." Wow, Casey this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook?" She asked me as soon as she was done.

" That is my little secret." I said, with a smile, and wink. Finally, Baloo was awake, and almost asleep as he came down. " Good Morning, Baloo." I said giving him, a plate, along with a cup of coffee. To which he grumbled but woke up, after his coffee.

" Baloo, It looks like you have another run, today." Mrs. Cunningham said looking through the mail. " You are to deliver an Archeologist named Professor Obowen to an ancient temple in the jungles of Azeus in Bluzil."

" Cool, an Archeological exhibition." I said. " Could I go too, Mrs. Cunningham please?" I asked.

" Me too, Me too." Sarah begged. " Please Mrs. Cunningham?"

" Well, because You're a Dragon, and Your sister's wizard I don't see a problem with it." She reasoned, until she saw the confused look on my face. " Oh I discovered, your sister's wand one morning, and she explained it, at first I didn't believe her until she showed me her magic, after that I could tell she must be telling the truth about you being a dragon." She explained. " Now the run will take place after, Kit gets back from school." She said. " Which reminds me I need to get you, and Sarah enrolled in school too."

" Okay then. Baloo you know of any local martial arts dojos in Cape Suzette?" I asked.

" Martial Arts? Kid I don't believe in that violent stuff." He responded.

" Well it's either that or, I expose what I am." I reasoned. " And you know that Sarah, and I can't expose what we are, to the public, the only reason we told you guys is because we trust you. Besides, fighting is only a small part of what Martial Arts is about, I primarily do it for physical fitness, and use it in self-defense should the situation call for it. And to that note it's the only connection to my old life I have."

" Can I go too, Mrs. Cunningham, please?" Sarah asked.

" Well as long as you promise not to use it, to hurt people..." She began.

" Air-Pirates!" Sarah, and I said in unison.

" Alright, use it in self-defense if you have too, but nothing more." She said, sounding like Mom.

" Yes, Ma'am." We said. After Kit, and Molly were dropped off. At school, I walked with my sister to the dojo, that Mrs. Cunningham was talking about.

I soon was in town, Looking for a dojo and soon came across one. As soon as I got in the door, a Gray Wolf, wearing a Martial Arts gee, was just in the middle of class. As soon as he was done I approached him.

" Excuse us, sir." I said. " My sister, and I would like to take your class please?" At first he gave us a look like we were something new, which most likely we were, then later relaxed.

" Very well then." He said, grabbing two sign in sheets. " I will need you two, to sign, and fill these out these form as well as get your parents to sign these." That's when he saw our, faces. " What? I can't be held responsible if something were to happen to you two."

" It's not that Sir." I explained. " In fact we get that our dad ran a Martial Arts dojo, and we know that this paper work is important, It's just that our parents aren't around, and we just came to Cape Suzette yesterday, and taking martial arts is kind of a way to get some semblance of our old life back."

" I see well do you two have anyone looking after you at the moment?" He asked.

" Yeah, we do as a matter of fact." I said, " Baloo von Bruinwald XIII, and Rebecca Cunningham, of Higher for Hire, They're looking after us, but I don't know if they can quite yet be considered, our Legal Guardians since I haven't seen any papers involving that."

" Well, that'll do just fine." The Wolf assured us. " Just get them to sign up the papers, and your good to go, and if your off helping with deliveries, I can understand." He added as he went to get changed.

As soon as we got back to Higher for Hire We saw Mrs. Cunningham filling out some papers with Baloo's help. " Oh kids how did it, go?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

" Well we found a dojo, that will teach us, but we need these signed by a parent or guardian." Sarah said. Showing them her's.

" Well the two of you, are in luck." Baloo said. " Beckers, and I are almost done with getting these papers that will legalize us, as your Guardians." He explained. As soon as Mrs. Cunningham was done with signing it. " We did the same for Kit, when he came into our lives, Although I always felt there was something familiar about him, like I knew him or, at least someone like him." He said. As he started to really thinking.

" Well, whoever your instructor is." Mrs. Cunningham said looking over the sheets I appreciate his initiative to take responsibility." She said, signing both of them, then giving them to Baloo, to sign as well which he did.

" For future reference Martial Arts instructors are called, Senseis." I explained." I don't know if the same holds true here but Sarah, and I can always ask." I said, after Baloo was done.

" I'll drive you kids down to the dojo on my way to city hall." Mrs. Cunningham offered. " Where is it exactly?"

" Not to far from Kit's middle school, actually." I answered. " The address is Ocean's Bluff Ave #6915." I followed up.

" Well that's not far from Kit's middle school at all, in fact it's pretty close to the high school, I enrolled you in." She said in an impressed manner. " In fact it's hardly far from the elementary school I've enrolled Sarah in, So hopefully I can get to know your sensei."

After a car ride, we were there, and our sensei was talking to a pair of jungle cat kids my age, a male jaguar, and a female cheetah.

" Ah, you two have finally shown up." He said. Then noticing Mrs. Cunningham. " You must be their legal guardian, I'm Robert James Mooney, but please call me RJ." He said shaking Mrs. Cunningham's paw.

" Well I will be along with my employee, once we have these papers, legalised." She said. " I'm Rebecca Cunningham, and these are Casey, and Sarah Luong."

" Well these are two of my students." RJ said gesturing to his two students. " These are Theo Shadows." He said as the Jaguar nodded. " And Lily Dashell." He added, as The Cheetah gave a cheerful wave. " They attend after high school everyday." RJ explained. " They to Cape Suzette High."

" Really." Mrs. Cunningham said interestedly. " I have Casey here all ready to attend next week."

" That's great." Lily said excitedly, " You'll be going to school with us." She finished as she hugged me.

" Welcome aboard, Casey." Theo said, with a smile as we shook hands/paws.

" Thanks guys." I said with a smile.

" Oh also Casey is also going to be a part of my flight crew along with my two others." Mrs. Cunningham informed. " So he may have to step out every now, and then, to help my pilot Baloo, and my navigator Kit."

" Understandable, Mrs. Cunningham." RJ said. " Welp, I'm expecting my next class so Casey, and Sarah, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

" Bye RJ." We said in unison. As soon as we left Mrs. Cunningham checked her watch.

" Oh, It's almost time for the run to start." Mrs. Cunningham stated. " Sarah I know you wanted to go on this trip but I'm afraid you, and I will have to pick up Molly, while Casey, You head down to Kit's middle school, to pick him up, and the two of you meet Baloo, and Professor Obowen, down at Higher for Hire, and take off for your destination, Understood?"

" Yes Ma'am." We said in unison.

" Okay, Sis you be good for Mrs. Cunningham, and play nice with, Molly, alright?" I asked. As I hugged her.

" Yes, Casey." She said returned my hug. " Have fun, Casey."

After getting there, and picking Kit up, we began our walk back to Higher for Hire. " So Kit, how was school?" I asked.

" Well, I signed up for Track, and Field tryouts." He said. " Did you, and Sarah find a martial arts dojo yet?" He asked as soon as we were in front of it I showed it to him.

" This is it." I said. Then I had an idea. " Hey Kit, what do say we race to get you warmed up?" I asked getting into a starting position.

" You're on." He said, getting in the same position.

" On your mark..." I said.

" ... Get set..." He said.

"... GO!" And we were off, Kit was like the wind. As soon as we got there we were tied, and the Professor arrived.

" Glad you made boys." Baloo said, as he brought us to meet the Professor. " Kids, this is Professor Obowen." He introduced. " Professor, these are my boys, Kit Cloudkicker, and most recently Casey Luong."

" Well pleased to meet you, Boys." He said. " Now, our destination is the Aztecon Rain Forest." He explained, as we boarded. After awhile, We got there as the Professor, went to collect the idle, Baloo, set up his hammock, while Kit in a white tank top, and blue running shorts, was stretching to stay in shape for his tryouts. Meanwhile I was busy practicing what martial arts I already knew from my dad on a tree trunk.

" I wonder what's taking the Professor so long?" Baloo asked after a good ten minutes while he was resting.

" Probably, a long line at the excavation." Kit guessed.

" True, I just he didn't get into a booby trap." I said, as I stuck the tree so hard a coconut fell out of it. Which I caught chopped in half, and gave to Baloo.

" Thanks, Hotshot." He said, when he noticed Kit training. " Hey, Li'l Britches, sand to hot for ya'?" He asked.

" Uh-uh!" Kit answered. " I've got track and field tryouts coming, and I need to stay in shape."

" Kit's right, Baloo." I said. Knocking down another, cracking it open too, and handing it to Kit, who thanked me. " I have to stay in tip top shape, myself both as a Martial Artist, and as a Dragon Guardian of the Magical world." I explained.

" Oh please, you kids want a real sport flyin'." He said. " That's a sport where you use your noodle, and let the plane do all the work now that's a sport." He said, showing us a flyer, advertising the Cape Suzette flying competition.

" Oh yeah, sure Baloo." I said rolling my eyes. " Whatever." just then we heard Professor Obowen, run back through the jungle, screaming.

" Here take the Idle." He said, " I need to shake the Air Pirates."

" PIRATES!" Kit, Baloo, and I said in unison.

" Yes, get it to Cape Suzette, I'll meet you there soon." He said. " Just whatever you do, don't look at it during a thunderstorm." He said urgently, as He swung away.

Alittle while later, the three of us were on our way back to Cape Suzette, with Kit, back in his usual attire. That's when a storm kicked in.

" Aw man." I said. " This is the last thing we need." I complained.

" Yeah especially after the Professor, told us not to look at it during a thunderstorm." Kit said. Suddenly Lightning, flashed.

" BALOO LOOK OUT!" I shouted, as I leapt from my seat, and covered his eyes, but it was to late for Kit, and I. Suddenly I realized I was in Kit's seat. I felt comfortably warm, short, and furry " Hey what the-?"

" Hey, how did back here?" Came Kit's voice as I saw myself... Take my hands ...off of Baloo's eyes.

" Hey Little Britches, Hotshot you two alright?" Baloo asked. I turned to a mirror, only to see not my reflection, but, Kit's I looked down to see that.

" ARGH, WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!" I shouted, as I placed covered with my paws, ran to the back rooted through, Kit's gym clothes grabbed his shorts, and slipped them on. " Guys." I said. " I think that thing made Kit, and I swap bodies."

" WHAT?!" Kit shouted in my body.

THE END

 **Well ladies, and Gentlemen, there be you have it, the latest chapter of my TaleSpin Fanfic, Will Casey, and Kit return to their proper bodies or will the be stuck body swaped forever, stay tuned, so tell me what you think, type those Reviews, and I will update another chapter, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am, your host, Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my sit alone Fanfic, and like my first ever fanfic include elements from American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place, only no Descendants this time, so here we go. Also I'd like to thank White Hunter for the inspiration, of this, I may barrow an element or, two from his story Flying higher than ever before, which I think has to be one of his best works ever. I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, or TaleSpin. Apart from my OC so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: A Freaky Friday that can bring out the Dragon in anyone, with a breezey discovery.**

Casey's POV

" Man, now what am I supposed do?" I said, looking at my new paws, that were actually ,Kit's. " I already went through seventh grade."

" Did you have to put on my gym shorts?" Kit asked from inside my body.

" They're the only pair of pants, that are available." I answered. " I know this is your body, but I would take comfort in wearing a pair of pants while I'm in it." I reasoned. " Can you bare with me until we swap back, please?"

" Alright, I guess you would want me to keep your pants on your body too?" He asked.

" Yes please." I requested.

" So how do we swap ya' back?" Baloo asked.

" My sister might know a spell, that could do the trick." I suggested. As we flew back to Cape Suzette. As soon as we arrived Ms. Cunningham was waiting for us.

" Well I'm glad you boys are safe." Ms. Cunningham said with relief, as soon as we got back.

" Well, were glad we got here in one piece." I said. " Well three seperate pieces, anyway, Ms. Cunningham could we borrow Sarah real quick?"

" Certainly,- Uh, Kit, how did you do that?" Ms. Cunningham asked.

" Do what?" I asked.

" Make yourself sound like, Casey?" She asked.

" Oh, uh you see Casey, has been giving me voice lessons." I said.

" YES!" I said as evangelist.

" We've come to this planet looking for intelligent life. Oops, we made a mistake." I said doing a martian.

 _"_ Happy to be in America. Don't ask for a green card." I said as Russian immigrant.

 _"_ I want you in the worst way." I said as monster.

" Well this is certainly a rough meeting and it's not going very well for me, I'll tell you that." I said as Groucho Marx.

" Hey boss, give her a chance. She's gonna loosen up any moment." I said as Chico Marx.

" Look at me right now, Moneypenny, I want to undo that bow and get to know you." I said doing Sean Connery.

" I'll be crazy to make a deal with you!" I said doing an impression of a used-car salesman.

" Nancy and I are still looking for the other half of my head." I said as Ronald Reagan.

 _"_ This is it! Yes, I'm doing it! I'm sitting on a gold mine!" I said, doing an impression of Walter Brennan.

" Don't make me smack you, sweetheart. I'll do it." I said in an impression of Humphrey Bogart.

" I do a great impression of a hot dog." I said in a normal voice, as I leaned back straight, trying to keep a straight face.

" Is this true, Casey?" She asked, Kit.

" Yes." Kit answered. " Absolutely, Now may we borrow my sister, please?" He said as we grabbed my sister, and ran her upstairs to Kit, Baloo, and My Room.

" Um, Casey what are you doing inside, Kit's body?" Sarah asked, She intelligent so she catches on to stuff.

" Worry, about that later right now we need you to use that spell Mom taught you." I said. As she whipped out her wand.

" _Casey Luong, Kit Cloudkicker, Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi_!" She incanted, I felt my spirit start to leave Kit's body, and go into mine suddenly it was like an elastic band just snapped me back into Kit's body. " Well?"

" Sorry sis." I apologized. " Looks like the Idol has ancient magic that's stronger then yours. On the outside, I'd say your power runs a distant second compared to that of whoever enchanted the Idol."

" So what do we do now?" Kit asked.

" Well seeing as you technically would have two more years 'til your freshman year at High School, and I assume you never took a Martial Arts class in your life." I said. " We'll have you call in sick."

" But what about you?" Sarah asked.

" I'll be fine Sis." I explained. " I've done seventh grade before." I assured.

" KIT YOUR COACH MOVED YOUR TRACK, AND FIELD TRY-OUTS TO TODAY!" Mrs. Cunningham called in a almost Mrs. Wolowitz fashion. " AND CASEY YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS TODAY SO YOU BETTER GET READY, SAME FOR YOU SARAH!" She continued.

" Okay guys, remember, Sarah when school let's out tell RJ, I'm sick." I said. " I'll ask Baloo to cover for you too."

" Right." They said as Kit began coughing.

" Bad news guys." I said. As Sarah, and I came down. I winked at Baloo who winked back.

" Casey suddenly fell sick." Sarah said. " It's a cold, he'll be back on his feet before you know it."

" That's good to hear but someone will have to tell your sensei." Ms. Cunningham said.

" I already have that base covered, Rebecca." Sarah said as we grabbed our things. Well I grabbed Kit's things.

As soon as I was at school, I found Kit's locker, and put his stuff away as I headed for math. I breezed right through it.

" Mr. Cloudkicker." said Mr. Arith. " Usually your scores are slightly below average, but today you got 100%." He said. In an impressed manner. " What's your secret?"

" That, Sir is exactly what it is, and how it will remain." I said mysteriously. As the bell for second period rang. I grabbed Kit's bag, and took off. The next class was English.

That class took no time at all. " Mr. Cloudkicker." said Miss Vocalia. " You usually have a tendency to misspell your words, what caused you to do it right?"

" Well..." Then the bell for break went off. " ... Gotta go."

" That was close." I said. " And no one bothered to question, Kit's decision to wear his gym shorts." As I took off to Kit's locker suddenly, I felt myself get shoved in with the door shutting behind me.

" That'll teach you for excelling in math, and English, Cloudkicker." said the voice from outside. " Your good performances are gonna cost you your chances at Track, and Field."

As soon as He took off, I was about, to pick the lock with my dragon claw when, I forgot, Kit wasn't a dragon, He was going to miss his chance at Track, and Field, and was my fault. How could I tell My Best Friend I lost him his chance.

That's when I felt something familiar inside, I remember it as the feeling I had when I discovered my Dragon Powers which was my fire breath, but rather then a burning sensation I like I had something big I needed to let out, so I decided to give it a try, I inhailed deeply, and as soon as I exhaled, I breathed out a burst of wind with the force of a hurricane wind. Which blasted the locker door clean off it's hinges. " Whoa." then my paws felt weird, I looked down, and watched them morph into green scaled dragon claws, then back, that's when it hit me.

" Kit's an Elemental Dragon too." I said, and realized his Element isn't Fire. " He's element is Air." I grabbed the things I would need for third period, as well as some money, and dialed Higher for Hire.

" Hello, Higher for Hire, how can I help you." Said Kit on the other line.

" Kit, it's Casey are you alone?" I asked.

" Yeah, I am, what's up?"

" Kit, we need to talk..."

To be continued.

 **Well ladies, and Gentlemen, there be you have it, the latest chapter of my TaleSpin fanfic. What did you think of Casey's discovery of Kit's new powers, and identity? stay tuned, so tell me what you think, type those Reviews, and I will update another chapter, Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am, your host, Sora Pendragon, and welcome to my sit alone Fanfic, and like my first ever fanfic include elements from American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place, only no Descendants this time, so here we go. Also I'd like to thank White Hunter for the inspiration, of this, I may barrow an element or, two from his story Flying higher than ever before, which I think has to be one of his best works ever. I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, or TaleSpin. Apart from my OC so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Track, and Field Tryouts**

Casey's POV

" I'M A WHAT?!" Kit asked incredulously.

" A Wind Dragon." I said. " I found out, just now." I explained. " It'll be alright, Kit when we swap back I promise, I'll teach you how to use your powers."

" Okay, thanks Casey." He said with relief. " Hey, you better head back to class, break's almost over."

" Right, see you after Tryouts." I said, hanging up. As I headed to the next class science.

" Cloudkicker!" Shouted the voice who locked me in. " Who said you could leave your locker." it was a Gold colored, bear with a mean look on his face, a strong looking build, wearing a Black sweater.

" Like, anyone cares what you say." I snapped back. As class continued, finally, Track, and Field tryouts came, I installed a camera to keep an eye on me, and record my progress.

" Okay Cloudkicker, first up, hurdle run, don't knock even one over." The Coach said.

" Yes sir." I said. Luckily I had done track tryouts before, and made my leaps over hurdles. " Well?"

" Yeah, good job." The Coach said, I noticed, Ted had a nasty look on his face. " But, I will give you your results later, now try polevaulting." I did it perfectly, and continued. " Your results will come back to you later, Cloudkicker." He said.

" Well, hope I make it coach." I said, as I returned to my camera, and hit the showers. " Hey, Guys I'm Home."

" Thanks for covering for me." Kit said inside my body.

" Anytime bro." I said. Hugging him.

" So what did you say about me being a dragon?" He asked.

" Oh right, that." I said. " DRAGON UP!" I shouted, in swirl of wind Kit's body morphed into a green dragon, with wings, and a sky-blue underbelly, and purple claws.

" Whoa, I'm a Dragon?" He said. " But how?" He asked. " My powers never did this before?"

" Well, I was in a tough situation, so the power must have triggered to get me out." I explained.

" Hey, Boys." Baloo said, " Good news, The Professor's back, you can probably switch back." He said.

To be continued.

 **Well ladies, and Gentlemen, there be you have it, the latest chapter of Talespin, will they switch back, just wait, and see, stay tuned, so tell me what you think, type those Reviews, and I will update another chapter, Bye.**


End file.
